Aria and Ali's Summer of Fun or Is It?
by Madame Magic
Summary: it's the summer before the summer of Ali's disappearance. Aria and Ali decided that it would be awesome for Aria to spend the entire summer at Ali's house Aria's parents agreed and so did Ali's believing that Aria could be a good influence on Ali and maybe even Jason. But With is Aria suddenly so interested Jason and how is she interested. Well, good luck DiLaurentis family. Jaria.
1. Home Alone

Full Summary: it's the summer before the summer of Ali's disappearance. Aria and Ali decided that it would be awesome for Aria to spend the entire summer at Ali's house only going to her own to get things like clothes. Aria's parents agreed as long as she behaved and so did Ali's believing that Aria could be a good influence on Ali and maybe even Jason, but that was pushing it. So here it comes. Good luck DiLaurentis family.

**Chapter 1: Home Alone!**

3 person POV

It was dusk and the sun was fading fast. "Bye sweetie if you need us to come get you for any reason just give us a call," said Aria's paranoid mother Ella. Even though she knew nothing would happen to her daughter this was going to be the longest period of time her only daughter would be away from home whether it was simply down the street or not.

"K mom bye," Aria said as she desperately tried to get rid of her pestering parents. Her dad was sitting in the car as he eyed 18 year old Jason dangerously at which Aria rolled her eyes.

As her parents rolled out of the driveway Aria walked to where Jason was collecting her several bags. "Jason you don't have to do that I can do it," she said as Jason looked up in surprise.

He had never heard her be so informal with him, so comfortable, but then again she was always with Ali or one of the others, maybe that was what made her act differently towards him, Ali, maybe this is how she would really act around him, he liked it. He didn't even know why he was helping her with her things, he wasn't known for helping. But he felt drawn to her like he didn't have to help her, he wanted to.

"No its ok I got it Aria." He said causally, if she was comfortable then so was he.

She was about to rebut and tell him she could do it, again, when a voice rang out in a sharp and aggravated tone, "Punk Princess!" and Jason watched in disgust as Aria jumped to attention like a trained dog or that's how Jason saw it at least.

"Yeah Ali?" Aria asked Ali

"Come on let him get the bags, you don't want to break a nail, come on." Ali said as she spun and walked into the house.

Aria turned back to Jason, "Guess you can get my bags then," and as he picked up the last bag of her she turned to walk in but stopped a few feet in front of the door and turned around to Jason who was walking behind her and she said something Jason never thought would come out of one of Ali's friend's mouths. She said "Thanks Jason and it's good to see you again." before she ran into the house to Ali and left him stunned.

Jason smiled at the comment and he didn't know why. He walked inside to see Ali and Aria rummaging through the cabinets looking for something to eat as Jason carried the bags up into Ali's bedroom. He sat the bags down carefully on the bed when something rolled out of a bag that was slightly open.

Jason picked it up from where it lay on the bed and examined it. It was a pink Ed Hardy perfume bottle. He smirked knowing that Alison would never use something that was Ed Hardy and how she would be shocked at her friend.

Unable to resist the temptation, Jason popped the top of the perfume off and brought it up to his nose and took a deep breath. The smell was a very intoxicating smell but it didn't smell exactly like her but he knew that it was her scent and the perfume combined that was so utterly breathtaking. Sighing, he put the bottle back into the opened bag before zipping it up again. He had a strange feeling that was starting to take him over and he was beginning to think that she was the cause of it.

* * *

In the kitchen

"Hey Punk Princess, what about some Dorito's?" Ali asked her best friend

Aria shook her head as she pulled out some original flavored 'Sun Chips' and smiled at the blonde, "Jackpot." She said as she jumped down from the counter handing the bag to her friend.

"Perfect grab some coke from the fridge and meet me in my room see ya soon." Alison said as she grabbed two bowls from a cabinet and ran to her room. Aria sighed at her silly friend's tactics as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a 2 liter of Coca-Cola from the fridge before reaching looking for the cabinet with the cups.

"It's the cabinet on the end." a voice said right behind Aria said causing her to jump and give a small shriek and drop the 2 liter. A flash of blonde swooped beside her as she felt a breath on her thigh which caused involuntary tingles to run from her neck to her toes. The mysterious voice with blonde hair rose from being next to her thigh but came up slowly, taking their time causing Aria to get goosebumps on her exposed legs since she was just wearing a navy blue tank top and shredded short shorts.

Aria turned to face the blonde who had scared her and was face to face with none other than Jason. "Jason," Aria breathed, "You scared me," she said

"I'm sorry," he said

And he said it in a voice that Aria found incredibly sexy before mentally screaming at herself _"SEXY! If Ali knew I even thought that even a single hair on his head was sexy she'd kill me!" _

"It's cool," Aria said shakily as she walked down to the cabinet on the end and opened it and saw the cups there. She quickly grabbed two before saying, "Sorry to say hey and run but Ali's waiting on me."

She saw him mumble something but didn't hear it. Then like lighting, she made a mad dash for Alison's room.

What he had said was, "Alison doesn't deserve you." Not that she would ever know he said that.

* * *

Aria got to Alison's room just as she was starting a movie, "Thought you were gonna miss the beginning what took so long?"

"Oh I couldn't find the cups," Aria said as she sat down the 2 liter and the cups in floor next to the 2 bowls full of 'Sun Chips' and the now empty 'Sun Chips' bag that sat on a tray. Aria was surprised and impressed with how well and easy that lie came out as she asked "So what are we watching?"

Ali gave Aria a devilish smile and said, "Mean Girls" and played the movie. The girls had watched the movie so many times they actually spoke the lines as the actors did. They were about a quarter of the way through the movie when the doorbell rang

"Who is that?" Aria asked Ali

"Oh I invited Spence, Em, and Han over while you were downstairs." Ali said, "Go let them in," she said as Aria jumped up and ran out into the hallway headed for the stairs when she ran into someone causing her to lose her balance but before she could hit her head on the hard floor a warm hand cupped the back of the neck and around her tiny waist.

Aria opened her eyes to meet Jason's as he pulled her up from the ground. When she was back on her feet she suddenly noticed that she and Jason were awfully close causing her to get that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach again. "Whoa, what's the rush Speedy Gonzales?" Jason asked teasingly which only made the feeling in her stomach get worse. But much to her unknown the only reason he said it was to calm the exact same feeling he was having in his own stomach.

"Gotta get to the door the girls are down there." Aria said as she torn herself from his hands that he hadn't realized he had left there and as soon as she did he missed her warmth. She quickly ran down the stairs and flung the door open and saw her 3 other besties as they walked inside.

The quartet ran up the step as the door closed and rushed to Alison's room. Walking in they all fell into place with Aria on Alison's left, Emily awfully close to Alison on her right, Han on Aria's left, and Spence on Emily's right as the movie continued.

About halfway through the movie Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis walked into Ali's room as her mom said, "Girls we forgot that we had a benefit to attend in Philadelphia and won't be back until tomorrow will you girls be fine here with Jason?" she asked

"Yeah of course mom, bye guys have fun." Ali said as she ushered her parents out of her room and out the front door. Just as the 4 others saw a car pull out of the driveway Alison ran into the room and said, "You know what this means right?"

"What?" Emily said

"We're home alone!" Alison said with a delighted grin on her face.

* * *

**AN: Hey Happy 4th of July, ok so I hope you like it and yes this is a Jaria story and yes it is set in the past and will stay that way and will differ from the show a lot. I hop you guys will give this story a chance and if I can I'll try and set a date to have this and do a weekly chapter an possible an extra on holidays. So review and like it. **

**Hope you like the story.**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	2. No One Needs To Know

**Chapter 2: No One Needs To Know.**

3 person POV

As soon as Ali's parents left Jason walked into her room and said, "Hey will you guys be good, I'm going out for a while."

"Where are you going?" Alison asked him

"Out" he said

"Out where?" she asked

"None of your business" he said as he towered over her.

"Oh really," Alison said as Aria hopped up knowing this was about to get ugly so she stepped in between Alison and Jason with her back to him.

"Ali don't he doesn't even deserve it," Aria said with a double meaning, to Alison she said, 'He's too pathetic for you to even bother with him,' same for the girls but with him it was, 'He didn't do anything wrong so leave him alone' and that's honestly what she thought.

But Alison saw the first meaning and said, "You know what Punk Princess, you're right, he isn't even worth it." Alison said smirking and sat back down with Aria right behind her.

"Whatever I'll be back before dawn, bye," Jason said causing Aria to look up at him. She gave him an apologetic look with him giving her an accepting one before turning and walking out the door.

"He is such a loser," Ali said to the girls as she sighed

"Well what do you expect, he's always hanging around those loser friends of his," Em said agreeing blindly

"Your right Killer, you can't expect anything from him he's too worthless." Ali sighed making Emily's body go ridged

"Yeah and he's a drug addict." Spence said

"And he's an alcoholic," Hanna said eagerly

"Agreed now let's go back to playing along with the movie remember I'm Regina, Spence your Gretchen, Em your Karen, Aria your Katie, and Han you get to be Janis." Alison said

Sometimes the girls pondered on why she picked who to place who when they did this, but no one as much as Aria, especially since she got the feeling that Jason wasn't as bad as Alison was making him seem.

They didn't spend long, maybe and hour on acting out the movie before pausing and Alison said, "Guys I have to tell you what Jason did to me." With a sudden panic in her voice

"What?" Emily asked with a worry hinted in her voice

"Ok well look it was last Thursday night and I was in the kitchen and mom and dad had gone to bed and I was leaning against the fridge because it was hot as fire in the house and he came downstairs and when I didn't move out of his way, he started yelling at me and I thought he was gonna hit me." Alison said as pity filled the others, with the exception of Aria.

Aria had to bite back the anger that was bubbling inside her, threatening to boil out of her. She had no clue why she suddenly felt defensive of Jason but she couldn't help it and Ali was really grinding her nerves lately.

So taking her only chance to get out before losing her temper she said, "I'm gonna go make popcorn, you guys want anything else?"

"Um can you bring me a glass of water?" Hanna asked her friend

"Sure Han, anybody else want anything?" she asked but everyone else was too engrossed in Ali's tale. Aria scoffed silently and walked out of the room, relieved to be away from the tension. She walked into the kitchen and flipped on the lights.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was past midnight and began to worry about Jason. He had been gone quite a while since he had left at around 8 and the girls had just kept replaying the movie.

Remembering what she had come down for she grabbed a bag of popcorn from the box and put it in the microwave letting it go. She jumped up onto the counter and listened to the popcorn pop. She only jumped down from the counter when she heard the microwave ding.

She had just taken the bag out of the microwave when she heard the back door swing open and she dropped the bag and nearly screamed but bit it back when she saw Jason stumble through with a laughing Ian.

She made an unnatural sound as he set Jason in a chair as Jason's head fell to the table as Ian turned to walk out. "You can't just leave him like that!" she yelled at Ian.

"Oh yes I can." Ian said before he walked out laughing, shutting the door behind him and leaving a trail of odorous liquor.

She spun on her heel and picked up the dropped bag of unopened popcorn, grabbed two glasses from the shelf and set one down while feeling the other with ice cold water. Aria walked to Jason slowly with the water in her hand.

He had his head in his hand with his arm propped on the table so she crouched down and set the water on the table. Aria raised her hand to his face slowly but once her hand touched his face his eyes snapped to her's. "Jason," she said quietly, "You need to drink the water so you don't have a hangover in the morning."

He moaned before he said in a whisper, "Why?" but she couldn't make out what he said so instead she grabbed the water with the hand that wasn't on his face and motioned for him to drink it. He mumbled something no one could make before he wrapped his hand around hers as she held the cup and brought it up to his lips.

She watched the water pass his lips with edginess filling her. He down the glass of water before he removed it from his lips, the drink had made him slightly more sober than he was before, but not to where he could get up the stairs on his own. "Jason, come on." She said as she stood up.

"Ok," he complied before he stood up slowly not wanting to give himself an even bigger headache. He slung his arm over her small shoulders as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Walking him to the staircase she tightened her grip on his waist as she grabbed the railing and they started up the steps.

They took their time in getting up the stairs but that was better than falling down them. "Which one is your room Jason?" Aria asked as she prayed that she wouldn't have to pass Alison's room.

"That one," he said in a rough voice and pointed to a door. She nodded as she silently thanked God for having mercy on her soul. Aria opened the door and was met with a room she didn't expect. She expected a messy room with alcohol cans and bottles along with drugs to cover the room. Instead it was a clean room with no sighs that a stoner drunk lived in it.

But she knew it was his room thanks to the big Rosewood basketball jacket slung over the back of a chair. She walked him over to his bed and let him sit down. He caught her off guard when his motion pulled her to him.

Suddenly she realized their position. He sitting on the bed with his hands on her hips, her standing in between his legs with her hands on his shoulders, lights off and in complete darkness except the light of the full moon shining through his window with the blinds pulled back since the bedroom door had shut somehow after they had come inside.

She started to pull away from him only to have him place his hands on her hips and pull her back to him, closer than before. "Jason-" she said not sure what to say after that.

"Why?" he asked her, drunken confusion obvious on his face. Her eyes widened slightly in confusion as she stared at him for a moment, her lips parted in an unspoken question of her own. She subconsciously wound her arms loosely around his neck with her hands clasped on the back of his neck as she looked down into his wide somehow innocent eyes that shone bright with raw curiosity.

"Why what Jason?" she asked with a curiosity of her own.

"Why do you do that?" he asked as his hands tightened slightly on her hips. She opened her mouth to speak but he answered the question she had planned on but hadn't had the chance to ask, "Why do you that, you seem to care so much about me. Why? No one else does." He said and the young teenage girl felt her heart break in two and one of those halves she just wanted to give to him, make him feel better.

She crouched down and Jason's hands slid up her sides at her movement, stopping at her rib cage and now she looked up at him, "Jason, you wouldn't remember anything I told you tonight and you need to rest, sleep off the rest of the alcohol, it would be pointless for me to tell you anything, other than you need to go to bed."

"But that's why you should tell me, you could tell me anything you wanted and never worry about me telling because I would have no clue of what you told me. Please Aria." He asked slightly begging her for an answer she really didn't want to give. After her internal conflict of being honest with him or not she caved into his requests.

"Jason honestly, I do care about you, greatly, and I don't understand why Alison makes you out like some horrible monster we should be afraid of I mean you can get really mad at her, so can I, but I know you would never hurt her, or me for that matter, so no I'm not afraid or scared of you, and yes, I do care about you, but please don't think that I'm the only one." She said in a rush, unsure of why she said all of that.

"But you are, if I died my parents wouldn't care, hell Ali would probably dance on my grave along with her powerpuff girls, maybe with the exception of you, and my 'friends' wouldn't care, but if Alison died, it'd be the end of the freakin world for this town. I was a mistake in my parents eyes." He said causing Aria's heart to break once again.

She tightened the hands on his neck and said, "Don't you ever say that, that's not true and it never will be do you understand me, you have people who love and care about you, me being one of them. So don't you ever say that because it isn't true, and I'll promise you this and keep this promise whether you remember it or not, if you ever, EVER need someone you have me ok?" she said desperately

He nodded and she stood up, his hands sliding back to their original position on her hips and she said, I'll be back in a second ok?" he nodded again "Don't move ok?" another nod. As she turned to leave she his fingers brush across the skin of her hand, leaving a burning sensation wherever his fingers had brushed her skin but sent shivers down her spine.

Walking out of the bedroom she closed the door the majority of the way before she took off running down the stairs. Grabbing the popcorn she tore open the bag and dumped the popcorn in the bowl, and on purpose she 'forgot' Hanna's drink as she ran back upstairs to Alison's room.

"Sorry I took so long." She said

"Well what kept you." Alison asked as Spencer snatched the popcorn bowl out of the spunky girl's hands.

"Well I couldn't reach the popcorn in the cabinet so I tried to climb on the counter but these pants wouldn't get enough friction so I had to give up and get a chair, then after the popcorn popped when I went to get a bowl I grabbed the wrong size bowl and all the popcorn couldn't fit, so I got another bowl that the popcorn fit in, then I felt bad for wasting a bowl so I ended up washing it then putting it back up." Aria lied smoothly; it was truly beginning to worry her that she was lying so easily to all her friends.

"Hey Aria, where's my water?" Hanna asked

_Perfect timing Han…_ Aria thought happily. "Oh crap Hanna I forgot it, must have slipped my mind since I was rushing since the popcorn was taking so long," _Or I was busy with Jason, wow that sounded wrong, helping, helping Jason that's better_ "Here I'll go get it… be back in a few." Aria said as walked normally out of the room and shut the door before running like she was in a marathon.

Getting downstairs she grabbed the cup she had given to Jason and the one she left out for Hanna. She quickly filled Hanna with ice and water before filling Jason's up with only water. As soon as it was done she grabbed both cups and speed walked upstairs, quickly she slipped into Jason's room and saw he hadn't moved from where she had left him.

Setting down the cup Aria got for Hanna she walked quickly over to Jason, "Here, I got you some more water." She said as she held the cup up for him to take, instead of taking it he placed both his big hands gently around her smaller one and brought the cup up to his lips. She quickly felt the feather light contact of his lower lip grazing the side of her finger that had been a little too close to the top, but she didn't bother to move, seeing no point in it.

Once again he didn't move the cup until he had downed its contents. "Thank you." He breathed as they sat the cup down together. She could tell he was sober now but it didn't stop her from brushing a stray piece of his hair that had stuck to his dampened forehead and did like she would if she were brushing back her own hair and couldn't help but letting her finger trail to the back of his where they had been earlier, down his neck, before landing on his shoulder.

"No problem Jase." She said, as the new nickname rolled off her tongue with ease and she hadn't hesitated or giving a second thought about saying it. And then with a jump, she was on his bed sitting next to him. "Do you remember what we talked about when you were drunk?" she asked, fearful that he would take what she said the wrong way, she didn't know how he would though.

"Parts, I'll probably remember later, but I do remember you telling me that you care about me, thank you. I haven't really ever had anybody to care about me, or at least say it to my face." He admitted thinking that she deserved at least that much, and so much more.

"Jason I care about because I have faith in you and I know you are some drunk stoner and that there's more to you than that, and trust me, I don't just give you on the people I have faith in, especially when I care about them and what happens to them, look when the girls leave and Ali falls asleep I'll come back in here and check on you ok. Now that may be a while and you can go to sleep, I know you need it, but I will come check on you now I have to go, or they'll come looking, see ya later." She said as she got off the bed and started to walk out when she turned around and threw her arms around his neck, "And please don't stay out that late again without word, I was getting really worried," she said as she stressed on the words 'really worried'.

His arms were instantly around her tiny waist as he hugged her tightly, burying his head into her shoulder and it was there like that he mumbled to where she somehow understood him saying, "Thank you, I've never had someone have faith in me, or get worried about me being out, everyone else has given up on me. That means a lot." He said as she gave a reassuring squeeze shocked at truthful he was and brushed it off as him being tipsy still, because he was Jason DiLaurentis, the boy who let no one in. but now she wasn't so sure that was true. As he let go she backed up then took his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze that was like her saying, _'I'll be here when you need me'_ and that was exactly what she meant.

"Hey Aria." He said

"Yeah." She said

"Wake me up if I am asleep." He said, silently asking her.

She nodded, "Of course."

She walked out, glass in hand with a feeling of satisfaction, she was Aria Montgomery, and she was a fixer, and she was going to break through that tough shell he hid in, only if that shell disappeared when it was just her, somehow she thought that would be better, no one else needed to know.

* * *

**AN: ok hey sorry that it took so long to put this up, well to me it seemed long, well I hope you liked this chapter and let me know with wonderful reviews.**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	3. Sleep Tight

**Chapter 3: Sleep Tight…**

Walking back into Aria/Alison's room she handed Hanna her water and was glad no one asked questions. She sat back down next to Alison and the rest of the time went on smoothly except for Aria's concerned thought about Jason, it was then she realized her slip up of the nickname and was super glad he hadn't pointed it out.

After the movie ended for the 3rd or 4th time the other 3 girls decided it was past midnight and they should get home, well Spence's since Em and Han couldn't get home at this hour and left with Aria seeing them out. Once she got back she saw that Alison had changed into her nightclothes. Aria looked over Alison's night clothes, she should have expected Ali to dress to impress even for when she was going to sleep.

Aria saw her best friend had changed from an orange halter top and white shorts that hugged her legs, while making them look tanner, into a pale pink tank top that hugged her stomach, and she was wearing white short shorts that had pale pink hearts on it. Alison was sitting on her/their bed and was brushing out her hair. "Hey Punk Princess," Ali started.

"Yeah Ali-Cat?" Aria asked.

"You have a sports bra right?" Alison asked.

Aria nodded, "Yeah why?" she asked.

"I would wear it to bed who knows what those little 'N.A.T.' dweebs would try to pull while we're asleep." Ali said with a genuine warning in her tone.

"Alright." Was all Aria said as she went to her bag and pulled out a black tank top that said 'Don't Talk To Me Until I've Had My Coffee!' in bright red letters. Then she pulled out her light grey sports bra and then she grabbed her bright red short shorts that she loved. "I'm going to the bathroom to change." Aria said as she walked out of the room and up the hallway, glad that Ali had the very last bedroom and walked to the bathroom that was in just about the center of the hallway halfway to Ali's room and halfway to Jason's.

Stepping inside she looked herself once over in the mirror. She looked at her black see-through shirt that had a red tank-top underneath it. Her grey shorts that hugged her legs and her shiny chain belt that hung loosely around her small waist. She undid the chain belt and set it on the sink.

Then she slid off her shorts, quickly replacing them with her red night shorts. Slipping off her black top she folded it and set it next to her chain. Then she slid off her tank top and bra before she quickly slipped on the sports bra.

Aria tilted her head, looking into her own eyes as she tried to figure out why Jason wanted her to wake him up. Her eyes dropped to look at the ground as she sighed, coming up empty handed as to why he wanted her to. Giving up on trying to figure out what he wanted she slipped on her black tank top.

Grabbing her clothes she walked back out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, putting the clothes into another bag. "Come on Punk Princess." Ali said as she jumped up into the high up bed. Aria smiled at her best friends silly antis before climbing up into the bed. As soon as they got into the bed Alison turned to face the brunette and smiled. "You know, I think I know why we're the closet." She said

"I thought Em was your favorite?" Aria asked

"I tell her that and sometimes it's true, but while she may be my 'favorite' now doesn't mean it will last. I mean if I had to pick out the girl that would stick with me in the long run no matter how mad I made them, if I threatened to tell a secret, and you know I only do that unless what I'm trying to get you to do, is the right thing, you know I wouldn't ever hurt you guys just to be nasty, right? Other people maybe, but not you four." She said

"Yeah I know Ali." Aria said

"Well anyways if I had to pick who would stick with me, it'd be you. I mean we're polar opposites, we dress like night and day, our attitudes aren't even close to being the same, you break the rules I follow, while you follow the rules I break. That's what I love about you, I don't know what you'll do next because I can't think like you. And Aria if I ever have something I try to get you to tell someone, I promise I'm not being nasty." Ali said

"I know, now go to sleep!" Aria said playfully

Alison nodded, "Night Aria, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." She said

"Night, sleep tight. Love you." Aria said

"Love you too." Alison said as she turned over away from Aria with Aria mimicking the motion. Facing the bedroom door. Aria waited about ten minutes before leaning back towards Alison and heard the steady beat of Alison sleeping soundly.

Pulling the covers back carefully Aria slipped out of the bed and landed softly on the floor. Aria tip-toed her way towards the door and once she got there she looked back and was relieved to see that Alison hadn't moved from her spot. Cracking open the door just enough, Aria slipped out before shutting it behind her. Slowly and silently she walked down the dark hallway.

Reaching his door she cracked it open, only to see that Jason had fallen asleep in the clothes he was wearing when he went out and was on the very edge of his bed. Sighing as she stifled a giggle Aria walked over to where he lay. "Jason." She whispered "Jason." She said again, a little louder "Jason, wake up." Aria said as she shook him slightly, and was incredibly surprised when he grabbed her wrist and pulled and twisted her onto the bed, suddenly hovering over her with her wrists pinned down.

"Aria." He said surprised, instantly letting go of her. "I'm sorry I forgot I told you to wake me up, I guess I should have warned you to not get to close." He said as he lay next to her on the bed.

"What was that all about?" she asked, still slightly dazed.

"Oh, well when Alison was younger she would always come in here and poke me to wake me up and annoy me. So one day when she did it I flipped her onto the bed and told her if she did it again she'd seriously regret it. From that point on I've done that any time someone tried to wake me up by touching me." He said, regret filling his voice.

"Oh, well it's no big deal, don't worry about it." Aria said to him honestly.

"Really?" he asked, his tone cautious.

"Yeah, really." She said trying to assure him.

"Thanks," he said, his voice quiet.

"Why did you want me to wake you up when I came Jason?" she asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to ask you something." He said

"What?" she questioned

"Why are you friends with Alison?" he asked

"I I'm not really sure, I think that when I first started being her friend it was so she wouldn't give me hell anymore and then I just could never bring myself to stop being her friend, I couldn't pull away." She said

"Do you want to?" he asked

"No, I love her too much to leave, I know she can be mean and horrible to people she can be like that with me and the girls. I think the only reason she does that is so she doesn't get hurt, but she hurts people in the process." Aria reasoned

"Maybe." He said

Aria glanced over at the clock and saw that they had been talking for quite a while. So she said, "Hey Jason I should probably be getting back, if she wakes up and I'm not there she'll flip." He nodded "Good night Jase." She said as she slid off the bed.

"Night Aria, sweet dreams." He said as she was walking to the door

She stopped and said, "Sweet dreams Jason." And walked out the door "Sleep tight." She whispered as the door shut and she walked back to Ali's room, walking in she closed the door and was relieved to find Alison still asleep. Climbing in the left side of the bed she turned and faced Alison's back and smiled, falling into sweet dreams about a certain DiLaurentis and their newfound friendship.

* * *

In Jason's room he lay on the right side of the bed face the middle when a small smile came from his lips as for the first time he fell into sweet dreams about a spunky girl who was now possibly his friend. The last thing he said before losing himself to his dreams he said, "Sleep tight…"

* * *

**AN: when I wrote this I found all the Jaria moments soo sweet that I was going aww whenever I re-read it. Tell me what you guys think about it, and about this cute pairing and friendship I've got going on. :)**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	4. I Wanted To

**Chapter 4: I Wanted To…**

3 PERSON POV

Aria woke up early in the morning and turned to face Alison who was still sound asleep next to her. Aria turned back and faced the clock. '5:46 am' it read, and knowing she couldn't go back to sleep Aria slid out of the bed. With her feet landing softly on the floor she walked over to the door and slipped out.

Aria headed to the bathroom and slipped in. She grabbed her brush out of the holder and brushed her teeth quickly. After rinsing out her mouth Aria grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She fixed her clothes so they were straight again before walking downstairs.

Once she got downstairs she decided to make something to eat and hoped that no one minded, since she didn't know if the parents were back yet. After a moment's thought she decided to make pancakes, French toast, eggs, and gravy if they had any. Aria worked quickly and easily, she had always been good at making breakfast.

By the time she was done it was 6:47 and no one was up yet. She sat the dirty cook wear in the dishwasher and set the table and that was when the first person came down. It was Jason and she had no idea how he would take the set-up. "Hi Jason, good morning." She said a little nervously.

"Morning Aria. Wait did you make all this?" he asked, his eyes going wide. She nodded her head and his eyes got a little wider then he smiled, not a smirk, a real smile. "Thanks then, I'm sure it'll be good." He said as he walked to the table and they sat down side by side.

"Should we wait on the others?" Aria asked him as he started pulling food onto his plate.

"Na, it'll be the only time you can eat what you want without any of them being all judgmental." Jason said as he started so she started pulling food onto her own plate and began eating too. "This, is REALLY good." He said through a mouthful of food. Aria tried to stifle her laugh but a chuckle managed to escape her. "What?" he asked through another mouthful.

"You got a little…" she trailed off as she hesitantly reached her hand up and wiped away the little piece of egg he had gotten on his chin. She felt her face heat up and she looked down at her food.

"Thanks." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. She glanced up quickly and when she looked back down she could have sworn his cheeks were a little rosier than normal.

She didn't have much more time to wonder about it because next thing you know a bubbly blonde comes bouncing down the stairs. "Punk Princess where are you?"

Aria's head snapped up and she said, "In here Ali!" and Alison came bounding into the room.

"Morning Punk Princess, did you make all this?" Alison asked surprised.

"Yeah, as a thank you for letting me stay here with you guys." Aria said as Ali smiled

"Oh come off it Aria, you act like they would of said no, you're always welcome here silly." Alison said as she gave her friend a quick hug before sitting down next to Aria, who was in the middle of the two siblings. "So what's the plan today?" Alison asked, trying her best to keep her brother out of the conversation.

"Well I thought we were going to go to that little boutique today you know the one that just opened, what was it called, um, _'Christa's Charms'_, I think." Aria said

"Oh yeah, let's go there." Alison said as her mother came walking down the stairs.

"Go where, and who made all this?" Mama DiLaurentis asked

"Aria, and _Christa's Charms_." Alison said as Aria worried that the woman of the house wouldn't like it.

"Oh, Aria honey, that's so sweet you didn't have to do that." Mrs. DiLaurentis said

"I know but I wanted to thank you guys some way." Aria said

"Well then thank you and Jason, you can drive the girls to the little boutique and watch over them." She said to her son, "And no complaining," she said before he could even start.

"Fine." He groaned.

"Where's dad?" Alison asked

"He went to work really early." Her mom said and Aria found it strange that a man went to work before 6 in the morning but said nothing of it.

The rest of the time for breakfast they ate in in silence with Aria stealing glances at Jason and unbeknown to her he was too and knew that she was looking. Aria was the first to finish her meal and she quickly got up and went to go change and get in the shower.

Aria walked into the bathroom and locked the door. _Oh God, do I really have a thing for him?!_ She thought desperately in her head she couldn't stop looking at him and now he was her and Ali's chauffeur for the day. _Great._ She thought to herself.

She got in the shower and bathed quickly before getting out. Stepping out she dried off and slipped on her underclothing. She then looked at herself in the mirror hesitantly and by the look in her eyes, she did have a thing for him, a really, really bad thing. She took a hold of a pink streak in her hand and sighed, she had it bad.

Aria ignored her slightly morbid thoughts of her crush and him out of her league. Then she slipped on black and grey plaid knee shorts, a dark pink short sleeved shirt, black spaghetti strap top over the pink, and black converse with pink strings. She pulled her hair up into a super high ponytail and brushed her teeth then walked back downstairs. She was good to go.

When she got back downstairs she saw that Mrs. DiLaurentis and Ali were gone and so was the breakfast mess but Jason was there, ready to go. He was wearing a red shirt that had sleeves that went just above his elbows and three buttons at the top, all of which were undone, normal dark blue jeans, and some dark shoes.

Jason looked at Aria and was impressed at how she wore nothing over the top but made it look amazing. He was impressed that not only did she make an outfit so simple look great but she got done quickly while Alison had gone up around the same time she did and wasn't back down yet. "You ready?" he asked

"Yep." Aria said as she popped the 'p'. Aria didn't say anything else and neither did he, they just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey," he said breaking the silence they'd made, "Thank you for last night, I don't remember everything but I know you helped a lot." He said and all his mind was saying was, _lie, lie, lie you know you remember._

She smiled slightly, "Anytime, Jason, you needed someone to help you, I wasn't just gonna leave you there." She said and his eyes widened slightly, no one ever said that to him.

"Thanks." He said and nothing else was said as Alison came flying down the stairs.

"Let's go!" she said as she pulled Aria out of the door, causing the brunette to laugh. Jason walked behind them to his silver convertible. Alison hopped in the back seat behind the driver's seat and Aria jumped in beside her.

Jason didn't pay attention to their conversation and drove to the little boutique. As soon as they were there the girls were jumping out and running in. Jason walked in behind them and saw them grabbing at jewelry. He also noticed that while Alison was picking out girly stuff Aria was picking out stuff that looked like her.

Aria had picked up a spike bracelet that reminded him slightly of a rebellious bull dog's collar. "Nah, I don't like it." Alison said as she walked to the other side of the store to look at clothes.

Jason walked up behind Aria, "Give it." He said as he took the bracelet out of her hands.

"Jason what are you doing?" Aria asked confused as he took the bracelet she liked out of her hands.

He said nothing to her but turned and bought the rebellious accessory. "That." He said simply

He noticed the faint blush creep up her cheeks, "Bu-But Ali said…" she trailed off.

"When do I ever care what Ali says?" he asked her

She smiled softly and said, "You didn't have to do that."

He smiled back at her, "I know that I didn't have to. I wanted to."

* * *

**AN: Aww so now sweet little Jason is buying Aria jewelry. So how about them Jaria moments? What did you like, what did you not like? Tell me, I wanna know. AND I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like two months, having 1 advanced class and just starting high school, not the best mix, so I've been stressed out, trying to get good grades so, DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!**

**Hugs And Kisses - Madame Magic**


End file.
